User talk:Kiyuhito
Japanese Online Guides Hi. Since Akumajo Bansan-Shitsu now only deals with classic games, do you know of any Japanese online guides that would have things like enemy and items lists for games that are post-Symphony of the Night? I recall that there's also a Japanese Castlevania Wiki, but cannot remember where to find it. Thanks.--Reinhart77 02:25, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Akumajo Bansan-Shitsu was a site where all series had been covered. But, the admin disgusted SOTN style and 3D games, and cut since XX. There isn't a great leader of a CV fan in Japan now. There are no unified guides. Asunder parts that I know are these. User_blog:Reinhart77/Notes Most of wiki is imperfect. mistake is some found.--Kiyuhito 06:47, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, that helps a lot.--Reinhart77 07:07, January 7, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. I changed the composition.--Kiyuhito 07:43, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Akumajo Dracula XX I heard IGA said on his blog that Akumajo Dracula XX is a sidestory to the Castlevania series. Could you perhaps confirm this? Nagumo baby 14:50, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I was not able to find it though I looked for it.--Kiyuhito 15:48, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Is it this? Sisters? Op.13? But, IGA isn't writing "sidestory".--Kiyuhito 15:57, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I think so. Is he saying he adopted Rondo as the "canon" story? Nagumo baby 18:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC) My guess is here. An old profile is always overwrited by a new profile. Alucard in Akumajo Densetsu was not vampire half. He was human who had become a vampire. Translated Japanese Manual Story This and the same thing happened to XX.--Kiyuhito 19:06, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I asked IGA about the issue. He said he will make an offical statement about it someday. Nagumo baby 18:49, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Excellent. I am expecting it of the solution of a mystery.--Kiyuhito 05:06, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Are you okay? I've been watching the NHK for the earthquake news for hours. Is everything alright? --'TX55TALK'' 09:11, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. I and my house is safe. I thought I would die.--Kiyuhito 09:18, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Good to see you are fine. :) Which ken (県) do you live in? --'''TX55TALK 09:27, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I live in Tokyo. Transportation has been paralyzed though the damage of here is comparatively little. The train doesn't move at all.--Kiyuhito 09:39, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah, Tokyo. I saw that the streets were crowded with people and cars. --'TX55'TALK 11:06, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I already thought of you when I saw the news, that's terrible. I'm happy to read you're okay. -Chernabogue 18:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. I am safe. There is no importance though there is occasionally an aftershock. There is a possibility that the electric power is lacking in Tokyo. There is a possibility of the power failure.--Kiyuhito 05:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Realm Update Santa Lilio Sangre ~Akai Yuri~ Ayami Kojima Art Works and Hirameki Pazuru Makkusuueru no Fushigina Nohto.--Kiyuhito 12:26, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the corrections in the images! Hello! this is my first day in the wiki, ad i have got a lot of work (sorry if my english is not perfect, i'm spaniard and i haven't got a accuratelly perfect english) in every case i have to thank you for your corrections in the artwork images than i have already put in some Castlevania Lords of shadow characters (i love this game). Nice to meet you, i only spect than this is not going to be a war of editions please.--Joanfran2011‎ You're welcome. My English is bad. I entirely do a small correction. I am correcting it referring to the composition of other pages.--Kiyuhito 11:02, April 18, 2011 (UTC) OK, thanks for your help again Joanfran2011 11:55, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Help! Somebody help me! i can't undestand what happened, when i was editing slogra page at the moment all the page changes his format and goes wrong, oh sorry if i have done something wrong Joanfran2011 09:23, April 25, 2011 (UTC). left upper "Page history -> undo" The article can be returned by this.--Kiyuhito 09:38, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks, thank you alot for solving the problem. Joanfran2011 10:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome.--Kiyuhito 10:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) English Guides Hi Kiyuhito, I was looking at your wish list. I have pretty much all the official English guides. I have temporarily misplaced the Symphony of the Night one, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't give names for Richter's item crashes (I'll double check once I've found it though). For the HoD/Contra guide, Juste's spell fusions aren't given names. It just gives a description of each one with a picture. Then throughout the book, it just says you should use a the Spell Fusion of Book X and Subweapon Y. For name for these abilities, I think our best bet is to translate the Japanese names as best as we can, if they are given in Japanese. Maxim's abilities are named though, they are: Kick, Slide, Triple Jump, Jump Stomp, Double Spirit (the "super" attack), Healing, Shuriken, and Somersault (the air roll).--Reinhart77 14:06, April 27, 2011 (UTC)